


Shit Happens

by the_schneyliciousaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disney References, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Pregnancy, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, i actually forgot the MPREG tag, mila and beka are my 2nd ship, seriously, this is a roller coaster of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schneyliciousaf/pseuds/the_schneyliciousaf
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is Pregnant. And DEFINITELY NOT freaking out because excuse you- Yuri Plisetsky don't get freaked out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is procrastinating??? MEEEEEE!!!  
> and who sucks at titles? MEEEE!!!
> 
> I think I made Yuri a bit too OOC here.  
> I need to rewatch YOI to get my facts straight.

Two lines.

 _“_ Yebat' net _.”_ he calmly tells himself, reaching out for another box of pregnancy test, fishing out another stick, proceeding to follow the instruction. After 10 minutes, the blond was out of the restroom with the pregnancy stick in hand, 

Two lines. Again.

“One more.” He said to himself, fishing out another box of pregnancy test kit. The same thing happens as with the previous ones. Two lines.

“This is the world’s idea of a joke.” He said, pulling out another pregnancy box because no- he cannot be pregnant or so he said. But apparently looking at four different pregnancy stick lined up in front of him, all of them sharing the same results say otherwise. “Goddamit… no.” He mutters, internally screaming, feeling his heart up in his throat, “What should I do?” he mutters, gathering the pregnancy sticks in one plastic, hiding them under their bed as he googles on how **_not_** to be pregnant,

He’s not yet ready for a kid, per se. they’re annoying and loud and what about his career? He still has so much to do. Not to mention JJ- they’re both at peak of their career, both always competing for their countries’ pride… he just can’t be pregnant at this point.

Will he have to take a season off? How many seasons does he have to give up?

What about practice? Will he able to practice while being heavily rounded? Will Yakov even allow him?

And how does he gain his weight back after pregnancy?

And the Canadian- what will the shithead do? Stay here? Of fucking course not! JJ loves Canada enough to imprint the Maple on his skin, his pancakes are always swimming with Maple syrup, he has the Canadian anthem as his ringtone and he can marry Canada for all Yuri cares.

And what about children? Sure JJ loves his brother and sister but _his_ own children might be a different story! And whose gonna be the caretaker? Where will the child live? What music is he gonna listen to? He begs the god for no more Theme JJ! And The language he is gonna speak? Russia? Canada? French? Russian? Wait!!! First he needs to calm down!!!

“Calm down.” He said to himself, dialing Mila’s number, he waited for a few ring, tapping his fingers  rhythmically before there was a loud voice ringing from the doorway, “YURI!!!”

He can hear JJ’s stupid footstep getting closer and he immediately turn off his phone, “Hey babe. What you doing?”  JJ appears on the doorway, grinning at him.

“Don’t call me babe. Ever.” The Russian snap, standing up from the bed, hearts still beating fast as he walk past him and JJ frown, not understanding this sudden mood shift, “Is there anything wrong, chaton?” he ask softly, JJ is clearly confused and Yuri almost felt guilty about snapping at him.

He takes a deep breath, turning around and about to apologize. But he saw a glimpse of the plastic with all the pregnancy stick and decided that actually, no- he doesn’t feel bad at all. It’s JJ’s fault for knocking him up.

“Um. Chaton, are you okay? Is there something the matter? Can I get anything for you?” JJ carefully asks, following his annoyed boyfriend sitting on their couch.

Almost three years in this relationship, and he still have this moments where he don’t understand Yuri’s sudden mood swings, his chaton was like- well, a chaton, nice and purring sometimes, cold and snappy sometimes but JJ still loved him nonetheless.

He still remembers what Yuri had said when he had asked him out three years ago.

“Hey. Yuri. Please date me.”

“I have so much self-respect than that. Thank you.”

..what? Was his initial reaction but it turns out that Yuri thought that he and Isabella are still dating that’s why he thought JJ was asking him to be his mistress or something close to that.  Even though he had already said that he and Isabella broke up, the blonde won’t still believe him, instead always purposely clinging to Otabek just to spite him.  Then Mila came, JJ’s red friend who had helped him breezes his way to Yuri’s heart.

Mila has been a good friend, and it helps that she’s dating Otabek, they both plans mischief now and then resulting into a very annoyed Yuri and a grumbling Otabek. A grumbling Otabek is a scary Otabek according to Mila.

Their first year was shit- no seriously; if it was shit on JJ’s story it will probably be a fucking stupid fricking year on Yuri’s side. They’re both far away from each other hence the jealousy, the possessiveness, the insecurities, all their problems re out rearing their head against them. It doesn’t help that Otabek is always so close to Yuri and how he flies whenever Yuri has a problem.

JJ sulks for a while until Yuri cannot take it anymore, they have a talk. Once and for all- about their relationship, about their jealousy, where the hell is this going but in the end, they both decided to take another chance.

Second year was a good year- JJ finishes University, gaining him enough time to visits Yuri whenever he wants, so many things happen when he visits Russia, like the time he was challenged to a dance battle by Georgi, he was stuffed with so much phirozhki, interviewd by his boyfriend’s not-so parents and grandpa, overall JJ survives.

Yuri was in the same predicament.

He was barraged with questions about their relationship, his little sister and brother practically bouncing around the Russian skater, the blonde was a bit intimidated by Isabella but they got along afterward, according to Mila, the three of them gather once in two months to badmouth JJ together, the Canadian feelings are hurt.

Their third year is now… and JJ still doesn’t know what the world have in store for them. But for the record- he thinks the world both love and hate him.

“By the way.”

JJ turns to look at Yuri “What’s your opinion of children?” Yuri suddenly asks, fishing out one of his leopard-printed jacket and JJ frown, “I love my baby bro and baby sis I guess.”  He replied and Yuri made an approved noise in the back of his throat before the topic of children is drop there and then.

* * *

 

JJ had invited him to a Dinner in the Pub downtown, even though JJ had almost been never to Russia, he still knows a lot of places more than Yuri can ever found. He was quiet, all throughout the drive, the young genius thinking, _how am I going to break the news? Does the shithead even want children with me? Wait. Of course he is! The bastard should be enthusiastic!_

“Love, are you okay?” JJ asks and he nodded. Staring at the road, they arrived shortly afterward. Mila and Otabek are there, both dressed in black and JJ immediately greeted them both, Mila and JJ always exchange wild hand gestures when they meet, him and Otabek merely exchange glances with a nod.

Dinner was nice. But Yuri can’t seem to take in the foods past his throat, so he dismissed everything on the table, “How about some wine, chaton? Wine and cheese?”

“Yes. Wine would be n-“he stopped himself, is wine okay when he’s pregnant? Won’t his baby turned deformed or something? “No. actually. I don’t want anything at all.”

“You barely ate, Yuri.” Mila said, “It’s going to be bad.”

Yuri’s eyes widen, bad? Of course it’s bad not to eat anything! Like… what if his baby starved and died inside of him? Is that even possible? But if he’s not eating anything then obviously the baby is not eating something too right.

“I-I will have some… bread.”

JJ and Mila both beam to a smile while Otabek only stares at him obviously knowing that there is something going on. But Yuri sent a smile toward his way that says everything is okay. It was later that night that there are music and festivities on the pub, the two idiots, namely Mila and JJ managed to entertain themselves with the cute waitress, hitting on the poor girl before they tried to ask the barman to let them play some music on stage for their beloved.

“Why is there a miss call in Mila’s phone?” Otabek ask.

“It’s nothing Beka.”

“Yura…”

“Seriously. I’ll tell you when it’s all okay. You’re worrying like a mother hen.”

When Love is an Open Door started to play, Yuri groans and wishes his child never had the fascination with Disney JJ had. Still, he clapped when the Canadian started singing, proud at his boyfriend’s nice voice.

* * *

 

Yuri thinks that being pregnant is all about being irritated and agitated ALL the time.  It’s the exact thing he had in mind when he ask Mila how being in menstruation feels like, every single noise or movement annoys him. He was irritated for no reason.

And he thought he can finally relax today when JJ invites him out for shopping-

“So, chaton, is there anything you want?” JJ asked, following Yuri as he looked around the department store, hands on the racks when he walks to the baby side of the store.

“This is um-cute.” The Russian said, taking the one-over with a tiger pattern and JJ frowns at him, wondering what is this sudden fascination with children is- “Yeah. I guess.” He replies unsurely before walking away, talking to one of the cashier about the jeans he saw on the way here, if they have any of his size, she was cute- all smileys at his broken Russian but when he turns to look at his boyfriend, JJ had frozen in that moment. The Canadian felt something close to fear as he look at Yuri clenching his phone, eyes challenging, as if saying, _Go on. Do it. I fucking dare you._

Do _what?_ What had he done in a span of two minutes? JJ couldn’t mess up their shopping with just a few minutes right?

“Yuri babe?”

“Go fuck yourself shit head.”

There’s only one thought going through JJ’s mind right now…

…the fuck?

It doesn’t end there of course. A pregnant Yuri is a whiny Yuri and impossible Yuri combined plus all the stupid emotions whirling on his insides, and the cravings- the cravings freaking started!

 “I want Pistachio Ice Cream. With tomato.”

“Love, you hate Tomato.”

“I like it now.”

“It’s  3am in the morning.”

He narrowed his eyes, “So?”

“You woke me up for Pistachio and Tomato, chaton?”

“Yes.” He replied and JJ looks at him before smiling, standing up, kissing his forehead before going out. Yuri silently melts at how JJ can be so sweet sometimes, just there when he needs him.

“Thank you.”

Wait. It’s not over. There’s still the breakdown.

Now Yuri Plisetsky never cried, well maybe he did tear up once when he saw JJ getting along with his grandpa or when they bought their apartment but a full time crying has never been experienced.

Yuri has never known tears of happiness and he always thought that instead of crying, he should show smiles and laughter, JJ tells him those are beautiful.

But here he is, at 4am in the morning, watching Pocahontas grossly sobbing his eyes out while his boyfriend massages his feet.

At that moment, he thought fuck pregnancy.

* * *

 

_**It’s unfair.** _

Yuri finally decided to get pity to JJ, he’s been the victim of his mood swings, cravings and break downs the past few days without actually knowing what is happening. He’s been really worried, of course one will when Yuri kept eating tomato with shredded pork and whip cream, or those sudden sniffles at night, or the nice and not nice attitude.

JJ is leaving for Canada soon but he can’t really leave Yuri as of now so Yuri decided to tell him and he deserves to know the truth too. And no-he’s not telling it just because he cannot take it anymore.

Not that he needed a really supportive boyfriend who sings Disney song at the middle of the day but hiding this pregnancy takes a lot of energy more than he thought it would so he decided to tell Jean freaking Jacques Leroy about this.

This is final.

No more hiding and no more secrets!

* * *

 

IT’S NOT. FREAKING EASY!!!

Not when JJ is occupied with this new DVD he had, he thinks the title is Moana. But no- he is going to do it.

It’s now or never.

“Shithead.”

“Mm?” Yuri did not know when JJ gets accustomed to that nickname.

.

 

.

“I’m pregnant.”

Yuri waited for a few second before his heart start pounding, the anxious feeling coming back and all those stupid questions.

.

.

.

“So I thought.”

“ye-“ WAIT WHAT?

“What?” He ask and the Canadian grins, “Well, you are having those cravings right and the breakdown?” he ask boredly and Yuri thinks no- the bastard think he is joking or somthing. “No, JJ- I am serious.”

“I’m serious too.”

“I’m more serious.”

“About what?”

“My pregnancy.”

JJ who was munching on his pizza was still laying on the bed but the cobalt eyes were locked onto him seriously, Yuri crawl to the side of the bed slowly, reaching to get his bag of pregnancy stick, he gave one to the other.

The Canadian hesitantly reaches for it, “What does it says?”

“This is a fucking pregnancy test. Two lines and it says I’m pregnant.” He said, weakly gesturing to the stick. “Is this even accurate?” JJ asked, putting down his pizza back to the box to sitting up, “Did you try it two times?”

“I did. Four times.” He said, laying the stick down for him to see each one of them, “Did you um… have the instruction paper? Did you get one in English and French??”

Yuri is glad he tries different brand and some of them had instructions in English and French, he know how shitty JJ’s Russian is. “Yeah. It’s here.” He said, pushing the paper to the Canadian who starts reading it silently.

Yuri didn’t like the silence.

He is not expecting much from the start, hell even he was surprise about this news, he knows it’s a lot to sink in but the way JJ is silent was slowly breaking him into pieces.

He had expected the other to be a bit happy, the one of them whose actually glad about this child, of course he is glad, but he’s scared- and he expects bear hugs, kisses, praises, some shitty JJ songs even, so yeah maybe he is expecting much.

But he had assume that JJ will melts all the worry in his heart but now he looks clearly annoyed and looking royally pissed.

Yuri looked at JJ through his bangs, the man places the paper aside before he runs a hand through his raven hair, “This is not some sick prank, right? Something you and Otabek both cook for because me and Mila are doing some shitty things together.” JJ accused, gesturing at the test sticks on the bed,

“It’s not.”

“This is not funny, Yuri!”

“I know!” he shouted back, tears brimming on his eyes as he watched JJ walked out of the bed in distress, he started pacing around, muttering curses under his breath in both French and English. “merde…fuck..merde…”

Yuri clenches his fist onto his side, “D-Don’t you want a family with me? He asked with a shaking tone,

JJ clicked his tongue and ruffles his hair, clearly annoyed.

Yuri stood up, walking toward the Canadian, bombarding the other with questions

“Don’t you love me?!”

“Don’t you see this working?”

“THIS IS YOUR BABY!”

“JJ… please…”

“Yuri... I love you a lot. But this is…” JJ leaned his back on the wall, breathing slowly- “I don’t know.”

Yuri fell silent at the reply, he can’t believe this shit, and he can’t believe this shithead. JJ was so nice to him, so gentle, so caring, was it all an act after all? After three years, is this he really is like?

The Canadian suddenly turned around and opened the closet, pulling out his suitcase.

_Is he planning to leave?!_

Yuri’s eyes widen immediately and his heart stopped beating as he reaches out to stop JJ from getting his clothes from the closet, “J-Jean! L-Let’s talk this over!” He tugged at his arms, “Please! Let’s just talk! I’m not pregnant! Please! Please just don’t leave!”

JJ shrugged his hands off and turned around, holding the petite Russian by the shoulder, “Just sit down on the bed, chaton.” He says, guiding him back to the bed, “What do you want to talk about?” JJ asked, opening his suitcase and sitting on the floor,

Yuri sniffs, and fuck it- Yuri Plisetsky don’t get scared but right now he is fucking scared, he can feel his breath hitching and tears are slowly tearing down from his green eyes to his cheeks, “You promised never to leave no matter what happen, fucker.” He whimpers, briskly wiping away the tears, he was completely torn apart from this whole shit, he was confused and scared and all he wanted to do was cry, pretend none of this is real- or just die.

He couldn’t stand to see the man he loved with all his life leave, the man who he longed for so long, the man who belong to a beautiful woman but still managed to find his way back to him.

JJ is his everything, his Canadian sunshine, his weakness, his strength, his sanity and his insanity.

_Leaving just because I’m fucking pregnant._

In reality, he should be angry, he should be throwing stuff, yelling at him, giving him the middle finger, slapping the hell out of him, because if this is what Jean Jacques Leroy is going to be, then he don’t deserve an ounce of the love Yuri have for him.

But instead, he was just staring at the Canadian fumbling with his suitcase, just begging him to drop everything to hug him, tells him everything will be alright and they will work this out.

_Because he goddamned promise and JJ never once broken a promise._

Whether it was meeting or some shits, or little things, once the other promises, there are no

“I did promise. I know. And when did I broken a promise?” He asks and Yuri doesn’t even have the courage to look at him anymore not until there are arm hands under his chin, forcing him to look up, and “Hey chaton. Watch me...” he said and Yuri watches as he got down on the floor on one knee, smiling at the other, a box in hand and fuck god.

“Yuri.” He said, smiling at him- and he braces his heart

“Ohana means family.” Yuri throws a weak kick to him, “You’re not quoting Lilo and Stiches now.” The Russian said with a cry, the Canadian only smile, reaching up to brush his tears away, “I am. But let me finish okay?”

“’kay.” He grumbly said,

“Yuri, Ohana means family. And family means nobody get left behind or forgotten. And you-you’re my family. When I look at you, I can feel it. I look at you, and I’m home.” Yuri snorts, as he think of Finding Nemo, “And you know, I knew at once, and no- I’m not quoting Mulan but when I first saw you- deep in my soul, It was destiny. You were so amazing, my heart stop and I love you- and love you, when I think of how every morning come with you by my side I can’t help but grin-”

“Just pop the question.”

JJ looks at him with watery eyes and Yuri felt bad for cutting his mid monologue but more than this and he will combust with embarrassment, so he leans down, hiding his flaming cheeks, cupping the Canadian's cheeks, “How long are you gonna make me wait? I’m ready.”

JJ smiles before he smiles and although Yuri knows what the hell it is but he was still goddamned excited,

“Yuri Plisetsky, will you marry me?”

One beat. Two beat.

“Let me share the whole new world with you.”

“That’s Aladdin.” He said and JJ smiles, pulling him down until they’re lying on the floor with Yuri atop JJ’s chest, “I have a lot more here. I’m a package see? Where else do you find a handsome Canadian man who can sing you Disney songs?”

Yuri laughs, “Nowhere.”

“So? Will you marry me or not?” JJ ask, looking at their ceiling and he felt Yuri moving before they were eyes to eyes, there are tears on the Russian’s eyes before he tighten his hold onto JJ’s chest, “Yes.” He croaked out, burying his face into JJ’s neck, smelling his now fiance’s comforting smell, “I’ll marry you bastard.”

JJ just smiles, “Thank you.”

.

.

.

.

“Let me do the Circle of life on our baby.”

“No way shithead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All my JJ senses tells me that JJ is a huge Disney nerd like I am.  
> Actually this whole thing come to because I thought. Ohh.. JJ is soooo.. using Disney lines when proposing.  
> I just notice that my JJ is a dork, unlike other writer's JJ, i'm not so keen on using the JJ STYLE line too...
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> I should rewatch YOI.


End file.
